


Plan Update Required

by Malum



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Mpreg, kim seungmin centric, this is honestly so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malum/pseuds/Malum
Summary: Seungmin had a plan for his life. It included graduating with a 4.0 gpa, moving in with his long time boyfriend and being a vocal teacher. No where in his plan had he accounted for getting pregnant in college but here he was so guess he needed a new plan?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a completly self induglent fic. It has no real plans and is very much something I work on in the middle of the night. Should I be working on this with finals in two weeks? no. Am I? Yeah. Not enough Seungmin centric fics and not enough of his being the soft bub that he is.

Seungmin stared down at the positive pregnancy test, disappointment lining his features. What was his life becoming? He let his boyfriend hit it once without a condom and how he was going to have a kid? This was not part of the plan. He was meant to finish college with a 4.0 but instead he was going to get to drop out and raise a kid? This was not something he accounted for in planning his life. Tears slowly started to drip down his face, the realization he was going to have a kid setting in. He wasn’t just going to have a kid, Hyunjin was too. Oh god he had to tell Hyunjin he was pregnant, the taller boy would be so distraught. They weren’t in a place in life right now where they could afford kids, neither one of them could even afford to move out of student hosing without sharing a apartment with 3 of their other friends.

Sobbing quietly, Seungmin covered his face. Had he just ruined 3 lifes? He wasn’t prepared for this? He wasn’t prepared for anything. God knows he didn’t have his life together, just this week he skipped 3 out of his five classes and it was only Tuesday. He didn’t even have class on Monday.

Taking a deep breath, Seungmin stood up and started clearing the remienents of the harsh reality he was currently facing. It wasn’t that he was going to not tell anyone, that was clearly unavoidable the boy only figured out he was pregnant because of the weight gain but still. Living with Felix, Jisung, and Jeongin would lead to them knowing something, the three were easily some of the clingiest people Seungmin had ever met. Don’t ever let them know he loves it. Seungmin didn’t want Hyunjin to find out from looking through the trash.

Leaving his room with the tied-up trash bag, Seungmin hoped to run into no one. Was luck ever on his side? He really felt like it wasn’t. Hyunjin was standing outside the bathroom clearly waiting on something. Who knows what but Seungmin still felt a heavy hand grip his heart. Hyunjin looked so happy to see him, would he still be happy when Seungmin told hold? He doubted it; they had never even discussed kids. Seungmin knew Hyunjin liked kids, but would it be different if they weren’t his own? He knew of plenty of people who loved kids as long as they weren’t the ones with the kids. With a heavy heart Seungmin smiled at Hyunjin, prepared for the blinding smile he received in response.

“Minnie, I missed you! When I got up from bed you weren’t there” the taller boy pouted and Seungmin couldn’t hide the giggle that escaped his lips.

“Some of us don’t like to sleep all day Jinnie, I had stuff to get down” Seungmin huffed out while maintaining a grin. He didn’t know why he was still so enamored with the boy in front of him. Going on dating for 6 years, you would think he wouldn’t be but Hyunjin was still the first thing he thought of in the morning and the last thing he though of before bed. He didn’t think he wanted to change that anytime soon.

“But Minnie, It made me sad!” Hyunjin pouted, stepping forward and wrapping Seungmin up in his arms as tight as he could. Seungmin easily relaxed into the hug wary of the trash in his hand and the small swell to his stomach that protruded out barely.

“I’m sorry baby, let me put this in the trash and I’ll come back to bed. Alright?” Seungmin tried to bargin. He knew it was a lost cause however, from the loud groan that Hyunjin let out. He wasn’t gong to let go of him, god knows Hyunjin was clingy on a good day. Waking up without Seungmin in bed was almost always a bad day for Hyunjin. Starting the shuffle with the human skyscraper attached to him Seungmin quickly disposed of the trash in the kitchen trash can. It wasn’t as safe as taking it to the trash shoot but realistically with the human skyscraper it was probably best, he just got it out of Hyunjin’s sight before the boy got nosey.

“Bed, Minnie” Hyunjin cooed in his heart, causing a shiver to run down Seungmin’s spine. God, he loved the boy attached to him. He didn’t even think he was this nervous when he was waiting on a response from university.

“We’re going. We’re going. You know it would be easier if I didn’t have a leech attached to me” Seungmin poked and giggled at the huff that came with the nibble at his ear.

“I don’t wanna let go. I missed you” Hyunjin pouted and a soft smile crossed Seungmin’s face. He loved this boy so much.

“It’s too early for sappy shit. To your room, get out of my sight” a mumble came and Seungmin’s smile quickly changed to a look of annoyance. Don’t get him wrong he loved Jisung, the other boy was arguably one of his closest friends but the annoyance at being interrupted didn’t change.

“it’s 3 o’clock Jisung, it’s not early your just sad and single” Seungmin snapped back, annoyance lacing his words. He didn’t want to deal with Jisung right now, to be honest be only wanted Hyunjin. He was giving himself today to spend with his boyfriend before he told him what was going on with him and that was it. He knew it would change his relationship with his friends too but that didn’t change the fact he wasn’t really worried about telling them. He had never known the three to be anything but supportive and he highly doubted that would change anything.

“Leave them along Sungie, it’s your fault your tired. If you’d go to bed this wouldn’t be a issue” the other same age roommate muttered, a look of distain on his face at he stared at Jisung. The boy was clearly tired and Felix seemed like he was having none of it. “Why don’t you go to bed now, you look like hell on earth. Do I need to tell Minho you haven’t been sleeping” the small boy threated and Jisung let out of huff but left the room. Seungmin relaxed, not even realizing he had tensed up. Maybe he was much more on edge that he thought? Jisung was just messing with his, the same way that he was messed with in response, but it still made Seungmin nervous. He rarely was bothered by stuff like this.

He broke out of Hyunjins grip and quickly made his way to their shared room, not thinking about how that must look to Felix. He really didn't think about anything but how much everything had changed. Was he wrong to not be concerned about his friends reactions? Jisung and him always had a finicky relationship what if he decided he wanted nothing to do with Seungmin after he told him? What if him and Felix decided they didn't want Seungmin in the apartment in the dorm? They could kick him out? Tears started to drip down his face and Seungmin scared himself with how loudly the sob that escaped was. He didn't want to loose his friends. He wanted Jisung, to hold him and tell him what a pile of shit he was. 

"Seungmin baby, I can't help you if you don't let me" a voice called and Seungmin came back to reality. Hyunjin was sitting in front of him, a look of terror in his typically warm brown eyes. 

"I want Jisungie? Do you think he'll come spend time with me" Seungmin sobbed out, deep rattly breaths occurring between every word. Hyunjin felt ice grip in heart, sure Seungmin had seemed off the entire time he was awake but he didn't expect the younger boy to collapse into sobs. 

"Yeah baby, I'll go get him. Why don't you crawl under the covers" Hyunjin encouraged, slipping a arm under the slightly shorter boy and helping him under the covers. He had a idea of what was wrong but doubt lingered in his head. If he was wrong Seungmin would be absolutely livid with him. 

Slipping out the door, Hyunjin quickly made his way to Jisungs room. Hopefully, he wasn't asleep. Hyunjin really didn't want to have to wake him up. Luck was on his side however and the boy was in bed laying on his phone. No bothering to make his way into the room, Hyunjin just stood in the doorway where Jisung could clearly see him. "Can you come lay with Minnie? He's really upset and crying for you" Hyunjin spoke and watched the way Jisung froze before quickly scrambling to get out from under the covers. Despite how cat and dog the two were, it was undeniable that they cared for each other deeply. it was so pure Hyunjin couldn't even be jealous of the friendship. 

The two hurried back to the room, where Seungmin lay on the bed, tears still dripping down his face but his frame was no longer shaking with sobs which was a good thing. "What's wrong Minnie" Jisung cooed, slipping into bed with the tall boy. Seungmin didn't response, choosing only to hide his face in Jisung's neck. He didn't want to use words to respond. He just wanted his best friend and his boyfriend right now. Said boyfriend climbed into the bed behind Seungmin, the three on them a tight fit but as a right now Seungmin would rather have a right fit that not have any of them near him. He'd explain the situation later, he thought as he started to drift off to sleep, content in between two of the most important people in his life. 


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up inbettween Hyunjin and Jisung was a small guilty pleasure Seungmin would deny if anyone ever asked. However, no one ever did and the youngest of the three was allowed to wake up to the warmest his two same age friends offered him.

Jisung was the first to notice him, seeing as he was facing Seungmin and a worried look crossed his face as he starred at the youngest. “You don’t cry for no reason Minnie, what’s wrong” Jisung tried to gently poke.

Much to his failure Seungmin hadn’t decided anything about how he was telling anyone anything. He was just woken up; they couldn’t expect him to be ready to talk right? Releasing a groan, Seungmin rolled over and cuddled into Hyunjin’s side.

“Minnie, you need to talk about this. I don’t like seeing you so upset” Hyunjin’s deep voice rumbled out and Seungmin suppressed releasing another groan. He wasn’t allowed to be a emotional wreck for one little bit before it was all concerning? Seungmin hated the fact that he understood their concern, known for being a unemotional rock, it would be concerning to see him just break down in tears.

How bad would it be if he told them right now? Seungmin didn’t dwell on the thought, he just took Hyunjin’s hand and placed in on the slight swell to his stomach. It wasn’t any type of bump, not yet anyway. Seungmin really doubted he himself would have noticed if not for the six-pack he had disappearing with no change to diet or workouts.

Hyunjin knew Seungmin was trying to tell him something. In between being an emotional wreck, which his boyfriend prided himself on not being and being distant lately the slight swell to the youngers stomach said more that words could in the situation. He was going to be a father! A large smile torn across Hyunjin’s face and tears started to drip down his eyes. He couldn’t believe he was really getting to have a baby with the love of his life. Sure they were only 20 and struggling college students but Hyunjin refused to let that bring him down. They could do this, and Hyunjin would love Seungmin every step of the way.

“As much as sentimental stuff is fun whats happening” Jisung broke the silence that had taken over the room and a wet giggle escaped Hyunjin’s lips.

“We’re having a baby Sungie! That’s whats happening” Hyunjin laughed and Jisung’s eyes widend a comical amount. Words seemed to have failed the music major, as his mouth just hung open gaping.

Seungmin turned over and pulled Jisung’s hand to rest on the small bump. “It’s true Sungie, I’m pregnant” he muttered, and tears started to spring to Jisung’s eyes. He didn’t know what to say to the two. What was he supposed to say? I’m glad your pregnant and gonna struggle in college?


End file.
